Tragedy in life
by sights.unseen
Summary: Summary is on my profile. But you can always just click the blue letters and watch this story go from a happy romance to a life full of fear and tragedy in these characters eyes. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Abusive life... **

**Summary: Sakura has abusive parents that wont let her live her life. Her secret wedding is coming up and it turns out that she's pregnant. The thing is that she is pregnant with Sasuke's baby, Her parents least favorite person in Konoha. What'll happen when they find out she's pregnant? "How low will they sink just to get rid of Kyro her baby and break up her relationship with Sasuke? Will anyone die?  
**

**  
**

**  
**

* * *

She felt his lips press against hers as her back touched his bed. Thier naked bodies rubbing against each others pleading for more. His kisses soon trailed down to her neck and sucked her skin softly being rewarded with a low yet fiery moan. "Sasuke I- uh" she was cut off when she felt his member go in and pump slowly. His hands held her hips in place while hers were clutching the bed sheets. "Sakura" he whispered thrusting in harder. The friction between the two of them was intense and the look in thier eyes held both love and lust. The rythm sped up and Sakura's moans got louder within each thrust. It wasnt very long until one of them would hit thier climax. "Sasuke" Sasuke collapsed on top of her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

His hand cupped her right breast while her hand toyed with his hair. "I'll give you a better fuck next time" he said lifting his head and giving her his infamous smirk. "Oh shutup" she said pushing his face down so that thier lips met. He greedily kissed her making sure he got every corner of her mouth. Slowly he pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to her. He pulled her into a hug and stared at his tired kunoichi. Her arms snaked around him as she burried her face in his chest. "I love you" she whispered closing her eyes. Sasuke smiled at her and said the words she longed to hear. "I love you too".

* * *

" Sasuke!!!!!!!" Sakura woke up startled when she heard the door fly open revealing a ready- to- train Kakashi. Sakura quickly covered herself with the covers not wanting to show him anymore than what he probably already saw. "What do you want?" asked Sasuke sitting up putting a protective arm around Sakura and burrying his face in the crook of her neck. He couldnt help but suck on her skin again. Kakashi turned around and mumbled something about knocking the next time he decided to barge in on them. "Get dressed we have training to do" "hn" was Sasuke's response. "Oh by the way, sorry Sakura I didnt mean to startle you" Sakura blushed a little and held her breath until she heard the door click. 

"Sasuke, we should-" She was cut off when he pushed her down and started to kiss her just as passionately as the night before. "_We _are not doing anything. Your staying in bed while I go train with Kakashi." Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "I can tell your still tired from last night" he whispered. He knew Kakashi was listening to every word they were saying. Sakura blushed but nodded before pushing him off and crawling on top of him. "You know you shouldnt get to confident" she said before placing a teasing kiss on his lips. "Hn"

Sasuke quickly got dressed and walked out to see a smirking Kakashi. "So when were you planning on telling me about your night of fun?" asked Kakashi in a teasing way. "When she gets pregnant". Kakashi stopped halfway and stared at his student with shocked eyes. Sasuke just smirked and kept on walking. "Well Kakashi are we gonna train or what?" asked Sasuke looking over his shoulder to the still wide eyed Kakashi. Kakashi just smirked and walked over to his student. "What if you didnt get her pregnant?" Sasuke just smirked "Then you would never know"

Meanwhile, Sakura was still in bed. She lay on her side just simply staring at the wall. _' Its only 7:00 a.m' _she thought as she closed her eyes. She had to be home before her parents or else. Even thought she was 21 years old she still had to live with her parents. They never really did let go of her and they enjoyed abusing her for the littlest things. _'As soon as that clock hits 8:00 a.m then I'll leave' _She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Sasuke and Kakashi trained hard. They kicked punching bags and punched wood until they both fell from exhaustion. " So Sasuke where's Sakura?" "She's still in bed" "Hope you werent to hard on her" Kakashi let out a low chuckle before sitting up. "When are you guys going to plan the wedding?" Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Our wedding is next week, didnt you already know that?" Kakashi let out a fake laugh and started nodding his head violently. This made Sasuke sweat drop.

* * *

Sakura woke up to see the sun hitting her face. _'What time- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! _Sakura threw the covers off and got dressed. It was 9:00 and that meant that her parents arrived home half an hour ago. She ran out of the room but bump into Sasuke who caught her before she fell. He pressed her against his chest and leaned back against the wall. "Where are _you_ going in such a hurry?" he asked. Before she could answer his lips crashed against hers. She gladly kissed him back until she saw the clock behind them. "Sas-mmm Sas" he still didnt stop but she couldnt blame his. She wanted to keep on going to. _'Sasuke I have to go' _As if reading her mind he let her go and grabbed his keys. "I'll go drop you off" 

**A/N I kno its short but thats all i could really think of. I know what I want to write but I got no idea on how to start it. Anyway sorry that its short... I'll try to make the next chapter longer. please** R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

On thier way to Sakura's house, Sakura couldnt help but think about what her parents would say when they saw her just get home. _' I can say Tsunade wanted me to stay for the night. Or I can say one of the medical nins didnt show up so I took her place.'_

"Sakura"

"Hmmm?" Sakura looked down to see Sasuke's hand grab hers.

"Whats the name of your street?" Sasuke had never gone over to Sakura's. She always came up with an excuse like they were painting the kitchen or something.

"Uh you can just drop me off here"

Sasuke stared at her forgeting all about the road.

"Sasuke eyes on the road!" Sakura always got nervous when he would stop looking at the road and stare at her.

"Sakura where do you live?"

"I told you to just drop me off here"

"Sakura, is there something you want to tell me? You always come up with an excuse when it comes to going to_ your _house."

Sakura stared at him for a while. She didnt even notice him pull over. _'Should I tell him?' **Ofcourse you should! **_her inner self replied. _'what the-? **Listen you guys are gonna get married in a week. He needs to know whats going on. **'Yeah I guess-' _

"Sakura you ok? Sasuke put his hand on her cheek As if on instinct she pulled his hand away. She remembered a time when she was 18. Back then she and Naruto were dating and the outcomes were not pretty.

--------------------------------**FLASH BACK**----------------------------------------------------

_"Hey Sakura, guess what?" _

_"What?"_

_"I love you" _

_"I-_

_"Sakura dont you dare finish that sentence". _

_Sakura turned around and saw her Mother holding a whip. Her father had already thrown Naruto out. _

_"Mom I-" _

_"Shut up!"_

_Her dad tied her up and started to beat her senseless until she finally lost her voice and lost conciousness._

_------------------------------------**End Flashback**_------------------------------------------------------

Now they slapped her before tieing her up. One time they almost made her lose her virginity to Gaara from the sand village.

"Sasuke, about the wedding my parents they uh they dont know about it."

Sasuke cocked his head to the right and raised his eyebrow.

"Why? dont you want them to know?"

Sakura shook her head. She didnt even realize that she was crying.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Sasuke wiped her tears and gave her a big hug.

"Sasuke my parents dont want me to get married...not to you."

Sasuke was now listening. He gave her a smile and let her tell him everything. She accepted his smile and started to spill. She told him about her beatings, her childhood, and about the things her parents made her do.

"Who would treat thier own daughter this way?"

"Sasuke I-I dont know what to do anymore"

"Dont worry they dont have to know about us."

"But-"

"Once we get married they wont be able to interfere and since you'll be living with me they wont be able to torment you."

Sakura smiled and let him capture her lips within his own. He was right, she didnt need to worry, not anymore.

* * *

Sakura quickly opened the door and snuck in. She headed towards her room and closed the door as quietly as she could. 

"where have you been young lady?" Sakura quickly turned around to see her parents sitting on her bed.

"I had to stay late for Tsunade" Sakura could feel her knees buckle. There was no way they would believe that.

"Hmm sure, your lucky, your mother and I have to go out for the week but dont think your off the hook"

Sakura nodded and quickly locked herself in the bathroom. She could hear them laughing at her actions but she didnt care. She looked in the mirror and pulled up her long pink hair. _' Holy shit!'_

She stared at the hickey she had on her neck. _'When did-...Oh yeah' _She let the memories come back to her as she remembered the night before. When she heard the door slam shut she opened the bathroom door and trudged out.

_' What is wrong with me? I'm twenty one and I still dont have the courage to stand up to my parents. Why the fuck is it always like this? Why cant I just stand up to them?'** Because your** **scared. All those threats of killing the ones you love. The thought of them sucking the life out of every friend you have. Sasuke, the thought of him having to suffer in the worst way ever. **'Sasuke, I have to call him'_

She dialed his number and patiently waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke"

"Sakura, hey you alright?

"Yeah,"

"So did they suspect anything?"

"Nope they're leaving for the week"

"Thats good. Why...why do you let them do those things to you?

"I ask myself that question everyday"

"Sasuke, Think we can uh... nevermind"

"What?"

"Forget it"

"Ok?"

"So do you want me to come over or something?"

Sakura thought about it._ 'It would be nice to have someone here with me but-'_

"Uh no its ok"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to get hurt ok?

"Ok"

"Anyway Kakashi and I have to go train so I'll talk to you later"

"Um ok bye"

"Bye, love you"

"love you too"

Sakura hung up the phone and stared at the cieling. _'Just six more day's, then It'll be all over. _

"Sasuke" She smiled at the thought of finally being able to leave this living hell and finally being able to spend the rest of her life with the one she loves. She felt her heart pound faster as she remembered the night before. She closed her eyes trying to remember what it felt like to have him make her feel so so...alive. "Sasuke"

* * *

For the remainder of the day she slept. Time passed by and everything was quiet. She stirred in bed but kept her eyes closed. Her imagination running wild. Everything was peaceful until she heard someone or something knocking on her window. Sakura sat up startled. She thought somebody broke in when she noticed her window was opened. Slowly standing up she walked over to the window and closed it. _'jeez is it night time already?'_ It was dark outside and the laughter of little children was no longer heard. 

Turning around she felt someones presence in the room. "Is there somebody in here?" From out of the shadows came a tall muscular figure. "Sasuke?" "Hey babe" Sasuke turned on the lights and walked towards his relieved girlfriend.

"Aww did I scare you?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small figure and pressed his forhead against hers. Thier lips met and Sakura absent mindly started to pay with a strand of his hair before snaking her arms around his neck.

"Maybe"

* * *

**A/n **

**ok so tht was the second chapter. I dont know if its confusing or not but o well. Anywayz thnx to my awsome reviewers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" 

"I came to visit you"

"Why?"

"Cant a guy visit his own girlfriend?"

Sakura started laughing. She didnt think he'd be so funny about it. His hand ran up her thigh and then back down. The miniskirt she was wearing gave him plenty of access to her soft skin.

"Sasuke you have to go"

Suddenly the mood of the room changed. Instead of love and togetherness it felt like sorrow and fear.

"Sakura whats wrong?"

She just shook her head.

"C'mon tell me"

"My neighbors are on my parents side...You should leave before anybody sees us"

"I'm really worried about you"

"hn"

Sasuke was shocked to hear her use his "hn" thing. He didnt like the fact that she was staying there with a bunch a physco neighbors.

"Sasuke please go,I'm in enough trouble as it is"

Her arms dropped loosely to her sides.Sasuke on the other hand tightened his grip and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke?"

"Shhh dont talk"

Sakura stared at him deeply. She liked the connection and all but it was the fear she had of getting caught that wouldnt leave her alone. Absent mindly her arms wrapped around him and she pulled him closer. His hands rubbed her back gently and hers went throught his raven hair. They slowly backed up so that Sakura's back would touch the wall.

"Sakura I love you and I wont let anybody hurt you"

Before Sakura could respond his lips came onto hers. His right hand on her cheek while his left hand supported him on the wall. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Ofcourse his wish was granted.Thier sweet and gentle kiss sooned turned into a fierce and passionate one but what they didnt know was that they were being watched.

"So Sakura is having an affair with that Uchiha brat" said a female voice.

"Just wait till sunrise, she wont have it so easy" said a male voice.

Yep thats right her parents were spying on her. They watched with pure hate as Sasuke trailed his kisses down to her neck and onto her throat. her tube top giving him access to her collerbone.

"Sakura you just wait"

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up to see Sasuke's arm and leg on top of her. 

"Sasuke?"

"hmm?"

she quickly shook her head.

"nevermind"

She snuggled closer to him and buried her face into his chest. Sasuke just tightened his grip on her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP Sakura's alarm clock went off. "Stupid alarm clock" Sasuke lazily hit the snooze button slightly annoyed. Sakura was already up and from what it sounded like she was probably taking a shower. _'how did she? I thought for sure she wouldnt be able to get up' _His thoughts trailed off when he heard her singing. _' wow she has a nice voice' _ Sasuke stood up and put his ear against the door.

_All our twisted thoughts free flow_

_To everlasting memories_

_Show soul_

_Kiss the stars with me_

_Dread the wait for_

_Stupid calls returning us to live_

_We say to those who are in love_

_It cant be true cause we're to young_

_I know thats true because_

_So long I was _

_So in love with you_

_So I thought..._

Sasuke was to busy listening to her singing he didnt even notice her turn off the water.

_A year goes by _

_And I cant talk about it_

_The times werent right_

_And I couldnt talk about it_

Sakura at that moment opened the door. She gasped when she saw Sasuke stumble towards her.

"Sasuke?!"

"He smirked when he saw the state she was in. A towel and nothing more.

"Sasuke what the hell were you doing?!"

"Its not my fault you have a mesmorizing voice"

"Whatever,... jeez Sasuke dont scare me like that!"

"hn"

She followed his gaze which led down to her chest. Thats when it finally hit her. _' Shit, I'm only wearing a towel!'_

"Sasuke you perv get off!"

"I'm no perv besides I dont want to let go"

"Oh come on I only have a towel on!"

"Its not like I've never seen you before"

"So it was dark before"

"And?"

"Sasuke you know the diffrence!"

"Your right I do, but lets play dumb"

He tugged on her towel making it loose at her chest area. If it wasnt for her quick reflex it would of slid off. He pouted at her sudden rebellion of not letting him get more.

"Sa-ku-ra!" he whined giving her his best puppy look. To her he was so adorable she had to mentally slap herself for even falling for it.

"Awwww, your so adorable but no"

He just quirked a brow at her.

"Jeez Sasuke sometimes I wonder if your still Sasuke"

"Ofcourse I am"

"Hn, you've been hanging around with Kakashi for too long"

"Yeah well Konohamaru told me your reaction towards his Double Knockout Guy Technique"

"What?! no fair he caught me off guard with that. Beside its not my fault you and Sai are sexy like that.

"You better still not think that"

"Why?"

"Cause eww, First of all I'm straight and wouldnt be caught dead doing that with Sai and second of all hell no you dont think Sai is sexy"

"Why?" she teased.

"Cause your mine"

Sakura stared at him before she burst out laughing. Sasuke was completely lost and didnt notice thier sudden change of position until his back hit the wall. Now she was the one on top of him.

"Sasuke you really do know how to make a girl laugh."

"...?"

She leaned in and gave him a short yet meaninful kiss.

"Thats all your getting...for now"

She walked away and closed the door behind her. He took that as a hint to not even dare open the door while she got dressed.

* * *

**An/ yeah well there was another ch. for ya... im on a major shutdown, i like have no idea how to keep this story going well what i mean is i got no idea how ima write 1 full chapter. sorry if i take 2 long and srry if i take an even longer time updating. anyway i've decided i need at least 5 reviews in order to update. Alot of ppl put this on thier fav or alert list but c'mon atleast leave a review. I want to know ur opininons. Anywayz the double knockout guy technique is from part 2 in the naruto manga series read and review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/n Oh yeah I forgot to say this but the song Sakura was singing is "So I Thought" by flyleaf. anywayz thnx for the reviews. Oh and Ima start using pov's cause its much easier to write it in tht form. I'm new to this so yeah. I'll be trying diffrent writing formats. oh and whats a beta reader?  
**

**  
**

* * *

_'Jeez whats taking her so long?' _The clock in the bathroom made it seem as if everything was moving in slow motion. _' Bored so bored sigh boring' _Sasuke was getting impatient. The fact that he was in a bathroom with nothing to do bored him to death._'Do girls always take this long?' _He opened the drawers and examined the contents in each one of them. _'Hair products, lotion, perfume and what's this?'_ He pulled out an unused tampon and read the instructions on the back. He blushed uncontrollably when he finally figured out what it was. "Sasuke, What the hell are you doing?!?!" He looked up to see a slightly pissed Sakura. Her glaring eyes softened when she saw his expression. She stomped over and snatched the tampon away from him. "Your being a bit nosy dont ya think?" His blush grew. Now instead of pink he was a dark red. Sakura couldnt hold it in much longer. She was planning on pretending to be mad at him but burst out laughing when he blushed even harder. "Sasuke really?" 

She placed the tampon back inside the drawer. "Jeez I didnt think you would go looking through my cabinet" she said in her sort of pissed voice."I was bored to death" One thing he promised himself he would never admit was that Sakura was scary when she was angry. "That still dont mean anything" She looked at him directly. Now that his face was its original color she found it easier to stay mad. "Sorry" he said in his normal monotone voice. "What are you doing in here anyway?" Sasuke looked at her and gave her his wtf? look. "Waiting for you to finish getting dressed." Sakura looked at the clock _7:00 am. _"I was done 10 minutes ago" Sasuke stood up and pushed her lightly against the wall. "Are you telling me that I've been stuck in here 10 more minutes than what I shoud've been?!" "Uh-yeah" Sasuke bowed his head. "Next time I'm just gonna walk in when I think your done. "And if I'm not?" "Too bad" Sakura glared at him. "Sasuke you-"

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke tightened his grip when he felt her body shaking against his. "Yes?" "Open this door" They could hear her father banging on the door. "Damnit he's drunk" Sakura walked over to her cabinet and opened her drawer. Sasuke couldnt see what she was doing. "Sasuke leave before he breaks the door open" Sasuke stared at her his face showed no emotion but his eyes said it all. "No I'm not leaving" Sakura gripped the needle she had behind her back. _'I didnt want to have to use this but-' _ She lunged towards him and enbraced him in a hug. Her sudden actions making him stumble backwards. "I'm sorry" She injected the needle into his arm. "Sakura" He lost consciousness. Sakura quickly layed him down in the tub and closed the curtains._ 'Okay dad your next...I hope'_

She walked out of the bathroom and locked the door. _'There, maybe that way they wont get into the bathroom. They'll probably be to busy beating the shit out of me anyway' _"Sakura!" Sakura stared at the door. _'Thats it! This is stupid. Im an ANBU and I have passed Tsunade in medical stuff, this will go on no longer'_ With her spirit up high she marched to the door. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob. "Sakura!" Her parents burst in.

**Sakura's POV**

All I remember really is opening the door and having a drunken 'daddy' come at me with punches flying all over the place. I managed to block the majority of them but was hit. I doubled over clutching my stomach. "Why do you do this?" I asked dodging my moms attacks. "You betrayed us" _' I betrayed them?' _"Me? Your the ones that wont let me live my life!" My mother stopped. my father being the drunk one kept coming towards me. "Listen, Its not that we dont want you to live your life its that we dont want you to be with that Uchiha brat." I stared at her for what seemed to be hours.

_'How did she know?' _"We saw your little show yesterday" She smiled and then started to laugh. _' Has she gone nuts?!' _

"It doesnt matter" I yelled changing the subject. "You've been beating me since I turned 15. I'm 21 and you still have me strapped inside this house. Why cant you guys leave me alone?" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. _'Where in the world did I get all of this confidence from?' _I kept asking myself that question over and over again. Maybe it was because Sasuke was in my bathroom. Maybe the fact of finally being able to be with him gave me this sudden boost. "Sakura how dare you talk to your mother like that?!" "How dare you treat me like this? I've had it with the beatings. I will stand for this no longer." They both stared at me shock in thier faces. _'Did I really say that?'_ I almost immediately regreted saying it but it was the truth.

The clock kept on ticking and nothing was going on. _'Did they give in?' _That thought was interrupted when I felt a sharp object stab my arm. "Sakura, I have heard enough out of you" I stared wide eyed at my father who was now throwing kunai's at me. I felt all of my confidence leave and my fear return. _' Is this it? No, I wont give up not yet ' _I dodge all of the attacks anger rising. Returning thier blows I hit them knocking them into the hall. My father was bleeding and my mother had multiple cuts and bruises. " This is not over yet, it's just the beginning." I heard my parents cackling before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

I fell to my knees, the pain I had was killer and the cut on my arm was bleeding immensely. I cried out and my vision blurred. The pain was making me feel numb.

"SAKURA!!"

was all I heard before losing consciousness.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I opened my eyes and heard loud noises coming from outside past the bathroom door. _'Sakura' _I sat up and looked around. I stared at the door. " This is not over yet, its just the beginning" I heard a male's voice yell out. I jumped out and tried to open the door. _' Its locked' _I banged on the door harshly. "Ahhhhhh!" I heard Sakura cry out. I managed to kick the door open and saw her on her knees. "SAKURA!!" I yelled out as I watched her fall.

I ran to her and picked her up. The injuries she had werent so bad except for the one on her arm. Without second thought I jumped out of the window and ran over to where I had parked the car. Turning on the motor I put the car shift in drive and drove off to the Uchiha mansion.

Upon arrival the maids scurried over to my room with medical supplies. She wasnt badly hurt but I guess they just panicked. I took a couple of bandages and wrapped it around her wound. I layed her down gently and placed a small kiss on her forehead

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Sakura sat up and looked around. _'wha-? where am I?' _Sakura looked around the room and laid her eyes on a sleeping Sasuke. "Sasuke?" she crawled to the otherside of the bed and shook him. _'He's so cute like this, I'll leave him alone' _She smiled but gasped when she felt his arm pull her down. Her lips crashed against his. She pulled her head up to see a smirking Sasuke. "Sasuke you-" He flipped them over so tht he was the one on top. "Im what?" She smirked she knew what he wanted and she was'nt going to give it to him atleast not any time soon. "Your mine" she said earning a surprised look. With that said she pushed him off and walked over to his mirror. She stared at the newest hickey and placed her hand over it "Surprised?" she felt Sasuke's arms circle around her waist. "Not really".

The rest of the week passed by quickly and now thier wedding was only one day away.

"So Sakura you excited about tommorrow?" She had gone over to Ino's house that day. "Um yeah" Her cheeks flushed a bright pink at the thought. Ever since her little chat with her parents they had left her alone. Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto were helping set the wedding. Ino was the one helping Sakura with her hair and dress_ and_ makeup. Ino's daughter was going to be the flower girl and Tenten's son was going to be the ring carrier. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

**A/n **

**Yay! the wedding is close by wooo! lol ok so you kno what to do read and review...srry if I took long.**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The Next day was complete chaos. "Ino, I dont think I can do this!" Sakura was whining and fidgeting with her hands. "Sakura quit doing that, you're gonna mess up your manicure" She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror._ ' God I'm a nervous reck' _Ino was currently working on her hair and was just about done until flower girl screamed. 

"Whats wrong?"

"I dropped the petals"

"Its ok we have more"

Tenten reasured and proved it by giving her another basket filled with pretty pink flower petals.

"Ok Sak you're all set and ready to go." Sakura stood up and walked over to the mirror. She was wearing a white sleevless gown with pink lining. Her heels were clear and had some rinestones on them. Her long pink hair was put in a bun with a couple of strands falling out framing her face, and to top it all off she had the viel on with a small tiara holding it in place. The jewlry was very simple but it was still elegant. Ino was now working on fixing Hinata. Ino being a complete fashion freak thought up of the perfect hair style.

Sakura looked at herself one more time and then sighed. _' Who knew this would be so stressful?'_ She rubbed her temples before stepping outside. The one thing that was really starting to bother her was the fact that she felt drowsy and in a way hungry. _' I'm going to eat a slice of pizza and then take a short nap' _

"Hey Ino come and get me when its time to go ok"

"Alright, We'll be done in like 10 minutes"

"Ok"

_'Alright cheese pizza, your mine.' _She took a bite and quickly dropped the pizza back onto the plate. _'Oh- Ow! hot that was hot so very hot' _She got up and carefully took a drink of water, not wanting to spill any on her beautiful dress. After that she quickly finished up the rest of her pizza and layed down on the couch. _'Alright, now I think it's time I take that nap' _She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms so she wouldnt mess up her hair style.

The ten minutes passed by and Sakura woke up. _' I wonder why Ino has'nt come to get me up yet'  
_

"Sakura, it's time to go!"

_'Nevermind' _"Coming!

Sakura quickly got up and headed outside to where Ino,Tenten, and Hinata were standing.

"C'mon Sak get inside the limo your wedding will start in like 5 minutes!" Sakura nodded and got in carefully not wanting to dirty her dress. "I bet Sasuke will be thrilled to see you" Tenten giggled at Ino's words. " Yeah" Sakura blushed but ended up giggling as well. _'Sasuke'. _

The ride was'nt very long and Sakura could'nt wait to get out of the car. From Ino's house all the way to the church they had been teasing her on how her relationship should be and where they should go on thier honeymoon and it was getting really annoying.

"We're here" exclaimed Hinata pionting at the church up ahead. _'thank goodness!'_

As soon as Sakura walked in she heard the music start playing. She felt nervous seeing how everybody was staring at her. Her eyes set on Sasuke who looked extremely handsome. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful" he whispered. She smiled and felt herself blush.

The wedding went on without interruptions and to everybodys surprise, Ino's daughter hadnt made a sound. The vows came and so did the rings.

"Sasuke, do you take Sakura to be your wedded wife and love her through good and bad til death do you part?"

"I do"

"Sakura, Do you take Sasuke to be your wedded husand and love him through good and bad til death do you part?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

Sasuke lifted the viel and kissed her. The church was filled with claps.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The people slowly poured out of the church and headed out to the party. The whole car ride pretty much consisted of kissing and holding hands and cuddling. Once at the party everybody was having a good time. Even the kids were laughing and stuffing thier faces with cake.

When it was time for the bride and broom to dance everybody crouded around and soon joined in too. The song ended and so did the party. "Saks, this was a great party!" Ino winked at Sakura and left along with tenten and hinata.

"What was that about?" asked Sasuke wrapping his arms around her waist. "Who knows"

Sakura managed a yawn and walked out with Sasuke by her side. "We're finally together"

As soon as they arrived at their 5 star hotel that was located infront of the beach, Sakura changed into a tanktop and shorts. Sasuke changed back into his casual clothing too. Sakua plopped onto the bed and Sasuke crawld on top of her. "So what do you wanna do now?" asked Sasuke placing butterfly kisses on he neck and shoulders. "Sleep" Sasuke looked up and furrowed his brow. "Wow thats new" Sakura laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Its been a long day, We can go to the beach tomorrow" "Fine with me". Sasuke rolled off and pulled her closer to his chest. She snuggled in closer and closed her eyes instantly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning was dark and rainy. 

"Hey Saks you alright?"

Huh yeah...why?"

"last night you kept tossing and turning and kept clutching your stomach"

"Cramps" she said with a look of disgust on her face.

Sasuke laughed and kssed her forhead. "I guess we cant go to the beach today"

"Guess not" Sasuke pulled Sakura onto his lap and turned on the tv. Sakura on the otherhand didnt feel like watching tv, she felt hungry and tired. "Lets go get a bite to eat" Sasuke stared at her with a shocked expression. "We ate 10 minutes ago...and you had more than I did!"

"Please" Sakura pouted giving him her best puppy look.

"Alright..you sure you ok?"

"Yes, now lets go"

They took the elevator down to the lobby and went into an Ihop that was located next door to the hotel. "Hurry up Sasuke or you'll end up sick" "Coming". They walked into the Ihop and sat down with thier menu's in front if them.

"Hi may I take you order"

"Yes, I would like the 5 star pancake with well done eggs and bacon on the side. Oh and the 2 slices of toast." Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. _'Damn! when did she develop such a big appetite?'_

"Sasuke are you gonna order anything?"

"uh...no"

"Anything you would like to drink?"

"Coffee for two"

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders."

"Wow, are you really that hungry?"

"Yeah, I've been craving Ihop for the longest time ever"

"Yeah, but we ate like 20 minutes ago"

"Hmmm, yeah I guess I am eating to much."

"Oh, dont worry about it, itll probably blow over"

"Yeah"

When they arrived at the hotel Sakura jumped onto the couch and pick up her favorite covergirl magazine. Sasuke had other things on his mind. He sat down next to her and puled the magazine away.

"Why do girls read these things?"

"Cause we do"

Sasuke pushed her down and got on top.

"This is your favorite position isnt it?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe, reminds me of something we did a while back."

Sakura blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up for a kiss. She felt him smirk and immediatly pulled back.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing"

A thunder bolt made Sakura jump in fear.

"You afraid of thunder storms?"

"No, I-It caught me off- eek!"

She pulled him down closer to her when she heard another one.

"What was that you were saying?"

"Shut-up!"

"..."

"Get off"

"Why?"

"Cause"

"Cause Why?"

"Sasuke!"

"Alright alright"

He got off and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. She sat up and walked over to the window. The waves were violently hitting the shore and lights danced in the sky. Now that she knew it was just thunder, she wasnt so scared.

"Grrr!"

"AHHH!"

Sasuke had come up behind her and had grabbed her sides.

"Sasuke, that wasnt funny!"

"Yes it was"

Sakura gave him a death glare and stormed off to the bedroom.

"Sakura dont be mad"

"I'm not...I have to check something"

She went into the bathroom and opened the drawer

"Sakura your starting to worry me"

"why?"

"Cause you've been eating alot and-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?!" Sasuke ran into the bathroom to see a freaking out Sakura. He came up from behind her and went into complete shock mode.

"Sasuke..I-I'm pregnant"

**A/n well thts it for this chappy. they finally find out she's pregnant. I'm so srry i took so long... I was in el salvador and there r no computer's much less internet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I'm am so sorry for being late. Forgive me please. Anyway here is chapter six and there will be some lemon!.**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pregnancy test with wide eyes. _'She's pregnant? __**'You got her pregnant!' **__'Wait what the hell?' _In the background, he heard Sakura laughing. She was grabbing her sides and was on the floor… laughing._ 'She is laughing?' _

"Oh my god Sasuke, you should have seen the look on your face. It was like haha I don't even know."

"…"

Realization finally hit him. He grabbed the so-called pregnancy test and read the back. _'This is one of those April fools day trick thingy's' __**'Its April fools day today you dumb ass!'**_

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Nope, gotcha!"

"Oh really?"

He stared at her intently before lunging towards her.

"Eek!"

She jumped away and ran behind the couch. _'damnit its still raining!' _Sasuke was blocking every step and was giving her the 'look'. She ran for the door with Sasuke hot on her heels. They ran past the lobby and out they went. Sakura headed towards the beach but just briefly looked behind her. _'Wait, where the hell is he?'_ She stopped and looked around. _'Where is he-'_

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Gotcha"

"Sasuke put me down"

"Nope"

"Sasu-"

He pushed her against a tree and pressed his lips against hers. _'idiot' _

"Your annoying"

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a couple of seconds. _'I'm annoying?'_

"Atleast I'm nota fun sucker"

"hn"

"What is it with you and that hn thing?"

"hn"

"Sasuke"

"hn"

"What the fuck is that?!"

"hn"

"Oh my god, forget it!"

Sasuke smirked at her angry pout. _' She's adorable like this'_ He leaned his face closer down to hers and gave her a long passionate kiss. The rain pounded down heavier on them and it seemed to get darker. They slowly made their way back to the hotel.

"I thought the Bahamas were supposed to be sunny." Sakura stated stepping into their hotel room.

"We got a week left" Sasuke trailed in behind her and took off his wet clothes. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke getting ready to take his boxer shorts off as well.

"S-Sasuke?!" Sakura turned a bright red and turned around.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke smirked at her. _' Lets see how far I can go' _

"What's wrong Sa-ku-ra?' He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He felt her shiver against him and he smirked.

"Sasuke get off!" Sakura attempted to push him off but ended up pinned to a wall.

"Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke trailed his kisses to her throat earning a soft moan from her. '_Gotcha'_

He let go of her wrists and toyed with her shirt before lifting it up and over her head. He then unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He closed the space between them by pressing his lips against her.

* * *

**Warning: Lemon will begin here!!**

"Sasuke" Sakura was to dazed from the kisses she didnt realize the situation she was in. Sasukes mouth trailed down to her left breast and his tongue played around with her nipple. She popped her chest up making more go into Sasuke' s mouth. All the while he was taking the lower half of her cloths off. She gasped when she felt his erection pressed against her inner thighs. He took that as the perfect opportunity and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues playfully fought for dominance but of course Sasuke won.Sakura broke from the kiss and let out another soft moan when Sasuke cupped her right boob. Sasuke lifted her leg up and slowly plunged himself inside of her. '_She's wet' _When she finally adjusted to his size, he in a very painfully slow manner started to thrust inside of her.

"Sasuke, your teasing me" Sasuke smirked. _'She really does want it.' _He could feel her muscles contrasting against him and he was about to give in, Keyword about.

"Would you like me to go faster?" Sakura closed her eyes and let out another low moan when she felt him move. He picked up the pace and was really pounding into her before he slowed down his pace and became extremely slow. Torturing her meant torturing himself as well but it was worth it. He liked it better when she begged.

_'That bastard he wants me to beg, I know it'_ Sakura herself knew what he wanted and came up with a brilliant plan.

"Sasuke" she purred in his ear. Sasuke pulled out completely before giving her a suspicious look. _'what is she thinking?'_ Sakura kissed him long enough to distract him when...

"Sa-ah- kura! She grabbed his manhood and started to squeeze it lightly. He threw his head back and let her take over. She rubbed and played with it until she felt a warm liquid cover her hand.

"You really are evil" was all Sasuke could muster before maoning at her actions. _'Alright Sakura its my turn'. _Sasuke place two fingers at her entrance before finger fucking her.

"Sasuke" She breathed out before he replace his fingers with himself. He pumped in quicker and harder than the first time. Sakura grabbed his shoulders tightly and kept up with his pace. She thought that was his best but she was wrong. He went harder and faster still, giving her a second wave of pleasure. She couldn't hold in much longer and he couldn't either. She felt his seeds explode inside of her and mix in with hers. He leaned in against her and kissed her fully before pulling out and leading her towards the bed.

**Lemon has ended**

* * *

Sakura snuggled into Sasuke's chest before pulling the covers over them.

"You know, I never expected that from you." Said Sasuke kissing her forehead. Sakura smiled.

"You never know what you'll find." Sakura was really tired. first laughing so hard that she fell over, then running out in the rain, and then this. Way to much for one day. Sasuke on the other hand thought it was fun not tiring. He looked down to see Sakura had already fallen asleep. _'Figures'_ he then too fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok I know you guys hate me and this chapter is short. I am so sorry. I was having more fun reading then writing. Thank you to all of those who are still with me. I love you guys. oh and I just found out what ooc stands for. i really am blonde. till next time!**

**Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning to find herself trapped under a sleeping Sasuke._ 'What time is it?' _She tried her best to push him off but failed. His weight was to much and even with her super human strength she didnt find the heart to do so. She actually liked it but turned a crimson red when she noticed something. _'Is he still in me?' _Her question was answered when she felt him move. "Sasuke?" 

"hm?"

"why the hell are u still inside?"

"Because...I love you..."

"cute"

Sasuke smirked before letting go and rolling off.

"What you dont believe me? He intertwined his fingers with hers before giving her a quick kiss.

"If I didnt, I wouldnt have married you"

"..."

Sakura sighed. "I love you too _Sasuke_"

Sasuke gave her an I-know-do look before passionantely kissing her.

"You know we wont be able to do this when we get back" he said kissing her neck. His tongue danced freely on her neck before going to her throat. Sakura bit back a moan but his hands were already teasing her. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze before letting his tongue savor them. Sakura moved her hands to his raven locks and pulled his head back. She pressed her lips against his and engaged him into a tongue war. He responded, winning of course and let his hands glide down to her stomach.

"Sasuke" she breathed out feeling his finger play with the folds in between her legs. Sasuke licked her shoulder before kissing it. She knew he enjoyed touching her as much as she enjoyed getting touched. His mouth covered hers and his fingers pressed against her opening. She moaned in his mouth before pulling him closer to her. He was going to take her. He gently place himself at her entrance but before he could do anything , the phone rang making Sasuke groan. _'Damnit couldnt you wait?!'_ He glared at the phone until Sakura picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, I'm just calling to tell you that breakfast is on its way"

"Ok, thanks"

Sakura hung up and stretched letting out a yawn. "Who was that?"

"The guy at the front, he said breakfast was on its way"

As if it had just read her mind the doorbell rang. Sakura looked at the door before looking at herself. _'I havent even gotten dressed yet!' _"Get dressed I'll get it" Sasuke had already put his shorts on and was heading for the door. Sakura grabbed her cloths and made her way to the bathroom before Sasuke opened the door. He gave the delivery boy his tip and took the food. _'Did Sakura order all of this?'_ He stared at the plate infront of him. _' This could feed a whole army!'_

Sakura stood infront of the mirror. Sasuke had left a mark on her neck and one on her right breast. _'A reminder that I'm his and only his'_ Sakura smiled. He had changed over the years. He gave up revenge to be with her, or atleast thats what he said. She got dressed and stepped outside. Sasuke had already set out the food on the table and was currently eating a tomato.

"You finally making up for all the years you didnt eat?" Sasuke pointed to the food in front of him with his thumb before pulling her into an embrace.

"No, I would have ordered a HELL of a lot more if that were the case."

Sasuke pulled out her chair before seating himself. "Well then I hope your hungry" he mumbled. They spent the rest of morning talking about useless things.

"WE HAVE TO WHAT???!!!"

"Cut our honey moon short." Sakura stated simply.

"Why?"

"Tsunade needs us for an A ranked mission coming up. She promised to make it up to us."

"Fine, when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

Sasuke groaned and let out a string of profanities.

"Ow!" Sakura stood up to walk over to the couch but she soon regretted it. She felt the pain shoot up both her legs when she sat down.

"What? Whats wrong?"

"My thighs hurt" She shot him a dirty look before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm Sorry" Sasuke pouted making it impossible to be mad at him.

"Why are you so DAMN cute?!"

Sasuke smirked at her.

"We both no you think more than that."

* * *

The flight back to Japan was long and exhausting. As soon as they arrived, they through thier luggage down and plopped down on the couch. Sakura stifled a yawn. 

"Well you guys are back early, Did ya have fun?" Kakashi looked up from the couch and put his book down.

"Lots" said Sasuke smirking at Sakura. She blushed a crimson red and buried her face into his chest. (**A/N** **Kakashi lives with Sasuke.) **

"As long as you guys used a condom and birth control pills then I'm ok with it." At that, Sakura turned a shade darker. '_I think its to late for that now' _She unconsciously put a hand over her stomach. Unfortunantely , that did not go unseen by Kakashi.

* * *

While Sasuke took a shower Sakura was in the library looking at a couple of books. (**A/N Did I mention Sasuke's house is HUGE!)** She unintentionally picked out one on dealing with pregnancy. She stared at the book cover for a minute before opening it to the first page. 

"Hey."

Kakashi's voice startled her and she dropped the book with the cover of the book facing him.

"When are you planning on telling him?" Kakashi pick up the book and handed it to her.

"It-I-Well... I dont know. I might not even be pregnant at all."

"Any symptoms?"

"Just a few" She said laughing weakly trying to hide her nervousness.

"You should get yourself tested. Just in case." He was right. She had all the symptoms. Stomach aches, head aches, feeling like she was gonna puke by looking at food only to eat a lot in the end. Not to mention a couple of mood swings. _'How long has it been?'_

She knew right then that it had happened before the wedding and she knew she needed to tell Sasuke, But how?. Each time she got close to him, all the courage she had summoned up ran away. _'Ok, this it I have to tell him.' _

They were currently getting ready to go to bed and Sasuke was about to turn off the light when...

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um I-I have to tell you something."

Sasuke noticed the hesitation and insecurity in her voice.

"I um I HAD FUN!  
ANYWAYTHATSALLIWANTEDTOSAYANDNOTHINGMOREANDUMYEAH...GOODNIGHTSWEETDREAMSILOVEYOUDONTFORGETOFCOURSEYOUWONTNIGHT!"

She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and turned out the lights leaving him dumbfounded.

"I-I Love you too?"

was all he managed to say afterwords. He understood what she said after she turned off the lights but still felt like she wanted to say something else.

Sakura was still mentally hitting her head against a metal door. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!._

* * *

**A/n Thats all folks. R&R I think this might be the longest so far but im not sure. anywayz tell me if i should continue this cuz I dont know if I should. **I'm thinking I should discontinue but your the readers so you tell me. R&R WITH UR THOUGHTS!!!!!! 


End file.
